Univers Crossover part2
by TomiMact
Summary: tous les personnages fictifs vivent quelque part... mais que font t' il lorsque l'on ne les voit pas ? Cette question tous se la pose... (univers mélangé : Harry potter,Star Wars,super mario et Le Seigneur des anneaux ) plus Bonus à la fin...


Salut tout le monde !

résumé : tous les personnages fictifs vivent quelque part... mais que font t' il lorsque l'on ne les voit pas ? Cette question tous se la pose...

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

univèrs mélangé : Harry potter ( Dobby), Star Wars (Yoda, et?) super mario ( Yoshi) et Le Seigneur des anneaux (Gollum, et ?)

Univers Crossover

La partie de poker

On est samedi soir chez Yoda dans son appartement du troisième étage, Yoda prépare des petits gâteaux tout en ce dandinant au rythme de son Ipod. Ce soir c'est soirée poker avec ses potes.

À 19h ils arrivent enfin... enfin les deux premiers...

Yoda : entré vous pouvez (en ouvrant la porte)

Gollum : bonsoir, mon précieux et Sméagol t'offre ceci (il lui tend une réplique de son anneau)

Yoda : un anneau c'est ? Euh merci... (il le rangea avec les autres que lui avait déjà offert Gollum)

Yoshi : yahou, oua oua...

G : mon trésor, oui Yoshi à encore manger le cadeau de Yoda...

Yod : pas grave c'est, habitué je suis (ils partirent dans le salon pour attendre le dernier)

Quelques instants plus tard un crac retenti dans l'entrée

Yod : au complet nous somme !

Dobby : Dobby est désolé il en retard...

Yos : wa ! Wa !

G: il n'a même pas apporté de cadeau, gollum ! Gollum !

D: (les yeux écarquiller,( encore plus que d'aptitude)) Dobby n'a pas apporté de cadeau...( il ce rapprocha du mur et ce tapa la tête contre ce dernier) méchant Dobby ! Méchant !

Yod : arrête ! (il ce rapprocha de Dobby) mon mur casser tu vas ! (en caressant son mur)

Yos : wa ?

G: oh oui, yoshi à raison mon trésor il l'est temps de commencer...

ils s'installèrent à la table ronde du salon de Yoda

Yod : distribué qui veut ? (en sortant les cartes)

G: Smeagol veut !

D: Dobby n'est d'accord ! Monsieur sméagol il ce met plus de cartes que les autres

G: Smeagol distribue très bien ! Mon trésor est d'accord avec moi ! Et Yoshi mange les cartes quant il distribue, oui mon trésor c'est vrai !

Yod : distribué tu peut alors, Dobby

D: merci ! Merci ! Merci ! monsieurs Yoda (il s'inclina bien bas devant Yoda)

la partie démarre, au bout de quelques minutes les mauvaises habitudes reprennent...

G: mon trésor, nous avons du jeu oui, oui nous allons gagner (en regardant ses cartes)

Yos: yahoouu ! (en jetant ses cartes en l'air)

Yod: non ! (trop tard yoshi tirait la langue et mangea ses cartes) perdre tu vas, car en mangeant les cartes plus de jeu tu a !

Yos: (réalise) wawawa !

Dobby ce mit à frapper sa tête contre la table...

G: oui mon trésor, le petit elfe n'a pas de jeu... (avec un sourie carnassier)

Yod: FINI CE LA EST ( s'énerva en sautant sur la table et détruisis tout les cartes avec son sabre)

G: non non non ! Petit gremlin sans cervelle Smeagol avait un bon jeu ! Grrr ! Gollum ! Gollum ! (crachant sur Yoda)

Yod: TE FRAPPER JE VAIS ! (serrant le poing devant Gollum)

pendant que Yoda et Gollum ce lançais des éclaires avec les yeux, Dobby ce frappai (encore) la tête contre un mur et Yoshi bouffait tous ce qu'il trouvait

Yod : MON SABRE? TU VAS PRENDRE DANS TON... (mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase la porte s'ouvrit et...

Aragorn : c'est quoi ce bordel ! (il entra accompagner de Leia Organa)

Yod: pas moi c'est, Dobby, Gollum et Yoshi c'est !

A: il n'y a personne d'autre...

Dobby avait transplaner, Yoshi avait sauter par la fenêtre et Gollum avait disparu grâce à l'anneau...

Yod: galère...

Fin

* * *

><p>Bonus...<p>

Les jeux vidéo font leur cinéma...

Bienvenu à Champi-park

Papy Champi eu une idée "et si je construisait un parc de Koopa et d'autre créature qui on disparu du royaume Champi !"

Quelques années plus tard son but accompli, il invita quelques personnes célèbres...

c'est ainsi que Mario, Luigi, Peach, Waluigi et ses petits enfants petit toad et toadette fur inviter à visiter ce "Zoo".

ils rentrèrent par une grande porte où il était inscrit « Champi-park »...

ils arrivèrent enfin devant les premières créatures du parc...

à suivre dans Univers Crossover part3 (en tant que bonus)

by TomiMact


End file.
